A Rivalry Decades deep
by CrystalBlueWater
Summary: A different take on Romeo and Juliet, The Ultimate Love Story. What if they where betrothed by Queen Elizabeth, to end their families rivalry. What if they hated each other? What if, their names where Lily Evans and James Potter. Medieval.Shakespeare
1. Balls and Betrothals

**A Rivalry Decades Deep**

In a world of Shakespeare sonnets and orders from the queen.

PLOT: A different take on Romeo and Juliet, The Ultimate Love Story. What if they where betrothed by Queen Elizabeth, to end their families rivalry.

What if they hated each other? What if, their names where Lily Evans and James Potter. Medieval.

This is a lily and James medieval fic, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don not own anything. apart from the plot (not the Romeo and Juliet bit obviously!) and Emma, anything you recognise from William Shakespeare's beautiful plays is not mine. I do not own Harry Potter either, that is the work of an amazing author who is unfortunately not myself! Basically I don't own anything, Zero, Zilch, Not a single thing.

**Chapter One : Betrothed to an Enemy**

**Two families with a hatred,**

**So strong, so deep,**

**It has lasted through the ages,**

**Being passed down,**

**From father to son,**

**Mother to daughter.**

**With each as powerful and rich in the kingdom,**

**They spend their days vying constantly for the Queens favour.**

**To end a rivalry decades deep,**

**The ruler of the realm,**

**Betrothed the youngest son and the youngest daughter,**

**In the hope to end a Rivalry decades deep.**

1553 England, Queen Elizabeth Rules these Lands.

From either sides of the kingdom lay, two households, one of Evans the other of Potter.

In a time of Shakespeare sonnets and playwrights. In a world of noblemen and riches. In the life of Lily Evans.

Where daughters where used as pawns, to ensure peace with friends and Foe's.

For that was her destiny, to be sold, to a lifetime of complete obedience.

"My Lady, My Lady! Your father says you must wake!" Came the aged old woman's voice, as she rushed through into Lily's chambers, her old limbs racing.

Lily stirred from her peaceful sleep, her eyelids opened slowly to reveal the room before her. She stretched out slightly in her warm bed, her skin warmed from the soft cover, as she basked in the feeling of happiness.

"My Lady!" called the anxious voice again.

Her half asleep state now vanishing, she sat up straight.

"Nurse?"

"Yes Madame it is I." panted the old lady as she finally entered Lily's chamber. Lily walked up to the Nurse and led her over to a chair, which she gratefully sunk into

"What art thou distressed?" asked Lily.

"Your father says you must get ready at once." Spoke the Nurse as her breathing returned to normal. "We have been summoned to the Queens court. The Queen commands a play, written by a newcomer to London, they call him Master Shakespeare." Lily's face brightened she loved to go to court to watch the plays.

"Are his plays good?"

"My lady, I do not understand your meaning?"

Lily searched and searched trying to think of something that could make her meaning clear enough.

"Can he portray love in such a play? Can he show the fires of Hell through a single word? Does the power in his words move you?" exclaimed Lily. Her heart bursting, as the words flowed.

"I do not know of that my Lady, but I'm told his fighting scenes are one of the best. And there will be dancing afterwards!"

She sighed. "I don't want fight scenes and violence; I want Love! Real Love. Love described with such powerful words, that there mark will never fade from the paper on which they where written."

"I don't know about that My Lady, but the cooks nephew told me it was the best play he had ever witnessed."

Lily's face brightened with interest, her passion was words and stories. Their eloquence and grace. Their Power was frightening. They could bring wars, and just as easily put an end to them.

She loved plays and poetry, but could never go to the play house since it was not proper for a young lady to be at such an event, and so she relied on the Queen to hopefully command them often.

"Nurse! Nurse!" she cried as she squealed from excitement. "Think a play! I wonder what it will be about?"

"My lady Lily, your mother would faint if she knew you had such outbursts." the old lady, who had been the only real mother Lily had ever known tried to say sternly, but she could not help the smile that passed her lips at the look of pure delight on Lily's face.

Lily was so happy that she didn't complain even when it came for Lily's least favourite time of dressing, the corset. The pain was excruciating as it was pulled and pulled again, making it so unbearable to wear, dizziness and light headiness was to be expected as drawing breath was incredibly difficult. Many maidens before she, had broken ribs from Mothers insisting that waists had to be smaller.

As the nurse and another maid to assist, pulled and pulled with all there strength, it cost Lily all her self-restraint not to cry out in pain, she grabbed the bed post and tried to control her breathing.

Once she had finished tying Lily up in an extravagant ball gown, lily turned and grasped her Nurses hands.

"Oh Nurse, what shall it be about?"

"I hope it is a comedy, I could do with a laugh."

"No, I wish it to be a love story, a tragedy, a work of genius." Lily thought aloud.

"Well think about this new play as you get ready." Ordered Nurse as she ushered Lily over to the table with a mirror on it. Nurse smiled at the young girls imagination.

Nurse insisted on spending a tedious amount of time on make-up, Lily's already pale skin was made fashionably paler, her full lips where tinted red, and a pair of almond shaped jade green eyes stared hauntingly back at her as she studied her reflection in the looking glass. There was no doubt that Lily Evans was, to put it simply, absolutely stunning.

Half an hour later, after Lily had been dressed, her hair done, make-up applied and all the other little things that Nurse had insisted on doing, she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Her

Brother, Sister Mother, Father and kinsmen, where all ready present. She bowed her head to the crowd gathered.

"Please except my apologies, I did not mean to keep you waiting." Her father raised her up.

"Daughter! You look beautiful." Lily smiled shyly at her Fathers praise, it definitely wasn't something she was used to.

"So Modest! My beautiful child." He roared to the room. There where nods of agreement from the onlookers. He was clearly in a good mood.

From the little Lily could see of Petunia's face, Lily could tell she was angry, her face was sulky, and every now and then she would throw jealous looks at her sister.

Lily also spotted her brother Henry, standing to the side, regarding the whole scene with amusement.

Her mother interrupted,

"Why Theodore you must see how plain Lily is. It _is _such a shame to know she will never be a beauty of the court." She finished with an air of mocking sadness. As she gave her daughter, a condescending look.

She roughly pushed past her youngest daughter and made her way over to her favoured child.

"But look at Petunia! Can you not see the warmth, grace, beauty, elegance that she effortlessly radiates?" Lily glanced up at Petunia; she had one of the sourest and smug expressions on her face, how anyone could describe that as warm she didn't know.

Petunia's dress was something else, the dress was covered head to toe in gold chains studded with diamonds, jewels and pearls covered every fraction of the material. Far from looking princess like, and lavish, it looked cheap, and completely washed out petunia's face, the dress caught your eye, but unfortunately that was all it did. The dress was so busy it was odd.

Her long neck was bare, but on it hung a heavily jewelled cross. And gold and silver bands lined her wrists.

"Yes Petunia dear you look lovely." Agreed her father hastily, regarding his daughter, who looked like a horse carrying a heavy load, as she sagged slightly under the immense weight of the numerous precious stones.

"We must Depart for her Majesty's Court!" shouted Lily's Father, Lord Theodore Evans, jovially over the chatter. The 15 or so people began to file out of the room, according to rank.

As customary we arrived at Greenwich Palace in a mini fleet of boats, the Evans crest proudly painted on the side of the boats, in a shinning paint, representing the Evans family. Lily sat in her little boat and looked out at the murky grey water as the boats sailed by. Beautiful fabrics and satins in rich colours of orange and red where draped over the top of the boat casting an orange glow over its occupants that was lovely. Furs and velvets covered the floor and cushions where spread everywhere, like confetti after a wedding. At the other end of the boat sat Petunia, surrounded by many ladies. Lily was happy on her own; she took pleasure in gazing at the scenery.

There was a dull thud signalling that they had arrived. A hand reached inside the boat to be taken, Lily took it, her gloved hand enclosed in the footman's rough and calloused hand. Her delicate satin covered shoe reached the dirt covered floor, she as helped up, her eyes fluttered upwards to the exquisite site before her, she stood there awed. Nurse, linked her arm in mine and whispered softly in Lily's ear.

"Isn't it the most magnificent scene you ever saw?"

"The most magnificent." I agreed. As we stared, awed at such an impressive sight. Lily smiled excitedly and giggled.

"Think of the fun we shall have tonight." Nurse nodded in agreement as she studied the striking palace. Fire torches and Lanterns covered the outside of the palace, Flowers covered the palace and outside of it and lit torches marked the entrance.

She gasped, Lily followed her gaze, her two grey irises where fixed on the scene a couple of metres away, where the Potter family, where disembarking their little fleet of boats, just like they had done seconds before.

"The Potters." Lily gasped

"Do not mention that curséd name." she hissed.

"But Nurse, why are they here? Lily asked as we stared at the family.

"I do not know the answer My Lady, but I do not like it." She replied. She detached her eyes from them and steered herself and Lily through the colossal double doors.

The room before them was magnificent. In the centre stood a regal throne, encrusted with jewels and laid in gold. Candles where everywhere, most of the stage was hidden by a large red piece of velvet trimmed with gold thread. Benches where lined around the throne for others to sit, and watch.

ily glanced around the room, her anxious eyes searching the rooms occupants, where was her father? Did he know that the Potters where here?

"Lily." Lily turned and was faced with, probably the only girl she was allowed to see, by the order of her mother, for 'some young ladies, aren't worthy of our esteemed company' was how Lady Christine Evans put it. Emma Franks, was probably the only girl in the kingdom that fitted her mothers requirements to be her friend, the basic requirements where:

For her family to be politically neutral or with the same opinions as the Evans's.

For the daughter to be agreeable.

Her family to be rich and powerful enough in the kingdom to help, but not threaten the Evans's family position in society.

For her family to be high enough in society, to support any things that the Evans wanted.

For the daughter to be accomplished, but not as accomplished as the Evans's daughters,

For the daughter to be quiet and reserved,

For the daughter to never seek the spotlight,

So to never to outshine the Evans's daughters,

To be obedient,

So she could be easily bullied, into doing what Theodore, or Christine Evans to ordered her to do,

To be pretty, but no great beauty, so as not to draw any eyes away from the Evans daughters.

The list went on and on, Lily and Emma, where nevertheless great friends, even with their rather 'arranged' friendship.

"Emma!" lily exclaimed her face breaking into a smile, which lit up her face. "How are you? I've missed you."

"Very well, I've missed you too! It's been too long, I have missed your company."

No matter what Christine Evans said, Emma Franks was a great beauty, she had a pair of the most beautiful sea blue eyes, they where so bright, and such a blue colour, they seemed unreal, she to had, the fashionable pale skin, her lips, where desired by many of the court.

She had golden coloured hair, that formed into beautiful loose curls, that flowed like water down her back. She had the sweetest personality, and did not seem to possess a temper, except when she got angry, she got angry. Those blue eyes would turn ice cold like slabs of ice. She was thought to be a pushover, but that was not true. She had opinions almost as strong as Lily's, but she excepted life as it was, that women had no input or value, their opinion was useless, plus she always wanted to find the good in peoples characters even when their was no good to be found. In Lily's opinion it was like trying to draw water from a well, which held not even a drop of water.

"You have grown, in beauty and height." Exclaimed Lily stepping back to look at her friend, holding her at arms length. Emma blushed deeply, and looked at the floor.

"Have you not seen yourself? You must know you look ten times my beauty."

"Do not be silly." dismissed Lily. "Have you heard of this new playwright?"

"No. But I hear that he has great talent."

"Have you seen my father? When I arrived I noticed The Potters were here, I think he should like to know."

"Why are they here? It is not exactly a secret that you're families…well, aren't exactly great friends"

"I do not know, but it is the Queen's palace, she may invite anyone she chooses, whether friend or foe."

"I do not think you need inform your father, any longer." remarked Emma, Lily turned, at the end of the elaborate room, were the Masters of the Evans and Potter households, glaring at each other.

"Why Miss Evans, Miss Franks, what a _pleasure_." Sneered a voice from behind the two, they turned sharply, both eyes cold, lily's narrowed in anger, Emma's so cold they looked deadly. Lily knew that voice from anywhere, James Potter's. The last time she had seen him was five years ago.

He stood, with a casual elegance, almost leaning to one side. He had jet black rather ruffled hair, and hazel coloured eyes. Around him stood his kinsmen, on his right was Sirius Black, a known womaniser, who had been the genetic father of many bastard children. He to had jet black hair but it was longer and would normally fall over his steel grey eyes, with such careless elegance which not even the finest hairdressers in the kingdom could imitate, much to the annoyance of its clientel. His steel grey eyes where unreadable.

Next to him stood Remus Lupin, a quiet thoughtful character yet this did not stop him from getting involved in many of the Potters mischievous doings; he had sandy brown hair and light blue eyes.

On James Potters left was Jake Summers, he had brown curly hair and beautiful green eyes, hat where unreadable to all like Sirius's except to those who knew him best.

"I assure you the Pleasure is entirely ours." said lily, in equal tones of mocking politeness. The two women bowed half-heartedly to avoid any public scandal on their part, for manners where of utmost importance.

"Why miss Franks, don't you get tired of running after the Evans's constantly, I know I would find it incredibly tedious." remarked Sirius Black smirking.

"Might I remind you my Lord, that not all of us find activities that do not involve maids of the royal court tedious." Came Emma's quick witted reply. Sirius looked shocked for a moment that a lady had challenged him, or mentioned such a Taboo issue in public. Not to mention, with such a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you, you seem so intent on joining me." snapped Sirius.

"I assure you, my wishes are quite the contrary, _My Lord_." The Man on James potters left, who Emma and Lily did not know chuckled slightly.

"No one told me of the young ladies sharp tongue, I heard of it of the Evans's girl but not of the Franks." He was looking at Emma in an odd way, as if trying to figure her out. Emma stood back next to lily, and composed herself.

"If you'll excuse us gentlemen." Said Lily, linking her arm in Emma's and the two of them where gone before any of the men had a chance to reply.

"That was brilliant!" exclaimed Lily when they where outside, in the little courtyard of shrubs, and plants. Flaming torches and beautifully painted lanterns lit up the courtyard.

"What have I done! You're mother will be furious! I didn't follow any of her social rules!" fretted Emma, wringing her hands, a worried expression on her face.

"Did you hear what you just said; you're worried about not following _social rules_." Before Emma could say anything else a trumpet sounded, and Lily had grabbed her hand and started to pull her back into the hall.

"Wh-"

The Queen!" hissed Lily. They arrived to hear the voice of her majesty ringing regally around the Hall.

"Oh Yes, the Evans's and Potters must be present. Can't you see the glares from opposite ends of the room."

There was a murmur of laughter round the hall, and the Evans's and Potter's faces reddened with the embarrassment of public humiliation. "Both Families, are probably wondering why I invited them together, my reason will become apparent later tonight," Curious looks where passed around the hall, for that had been the question on everybody's lips.

"For now, I wish to see Lord James Potter." He approached her throne, and bowed very low when he got near, she gestured for him to rise, and he did. She could not help but notice what a handsome man he had become since he had last seen him.

"Why, Lord James, has become a very fine young man indeed." declared Queen Elizabeth, eyeing him closely obviously liking what she saw. He gave her a charming smirk and said smoothly.

"But I will never have her majesty's beauty." She smiled pleased, she enjoyed praise a lot, and especially from good looking young men. And he knew exactly just what to say and when to say it, it was clear he was definitely going to be a favourite of hers.

"No you never shall." She replied smiling, yet still with the regal calmness in her voice. "I am impressed. You're charm will get you anywhere and anything. You know how to win people over. A vital and useful skill." She surveyed him again he did not waver at all. "I am quite sure you will go far in this court."

She dismissed him and he stepped back into the sea of heads in the crowd.

"May Lily Evans please present herself." said the voice of a servant stationed by her. Lily slowly walked up to the throne she bowed very low, she waited until the Queen spoke.

"Lady Lily has become a very pretty young lady has she not, Mr Potter."

"One _might_ say that." Said James sarcastically, the Queen begun to laugh as did other members of the court as soon as they could see the Queen thought it funny. Queen Elizabeth had a beady eye on Lily, was it jealousy in her eyes?

" I would have to agree with that, for she is _quite_ pretty, but not a beauty." These cold words stung. The queen saw lily stiffen slightly at these words, for who wishes to be told they are ugly? and a kind of cruel smile formed over her lips. "let us not pick at miss Evans Faults." Spoke Queen Elizabeth, "For now let us watch this Play."

There was scuffling a scraping of benches as everyone else hurried to obey her orders, Lily backed away slowly, not daring to turn her back, and bowing low one last time she hurried over to the benches, she sat down next to Emma. When she was seated Emma took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, there eyes met, and words did not need to be said, for the bond of friendship was to great for them not to understand each others meanings. Lily looked up at the stage to watch the play.

A Man dressed in a brightly coloured costume, made of fake silks walked out onto the very front of the large stage, he bowed low to Queen Elizabeth, and once she had given him a nod so he could start he lifted his head and begun.

"**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."**

For two hours lily was lost in the beautiful play as she watched, mesmerized, and enchanted by the words and captivated by the plot. Tears where plentiful that day at the Royal court, Tears fell down Lily and Emma's cheeks as they mourned for the loss of their heroine's and hero's, and as they wept at the fact that the message had gone astray, how they had been so close, and how it had all slipped away. As the court sniffled and snuffled, wiping hastily away at tears the final words where said.

**A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:**

**  
For never was a story of more woe**

**  
Than this, of Juliet and her Romeo.**

In front of Lily, Nurse had erupted into a hysterical sobs. The crowd was stunned, it was over? They wanted more, women where openly weeping at the tragic tale. And even a few men could be seen wiping away tears, trying to make it as possible as if wiping away a speck of dirt. The play came to an end and the actors lined up in front of the queen, waiting for a response.

"Clearly." She gestured to the crowd. "You can see young Mr Shakespeare's work has made an impression, be sure to tell him it was a good one. You have pleased the court very well. You may go."

The dancing and banquet was in full swing. Members of the court flirted, women behaved scandalously. Lily and Emma danced with many of the men at court, who where all, as usual incredibly charming and flirtatious. Lily looked over the hall at james who was flirting so shamelessly with a lady in waiting it was revolting.

A servant stamped his staff so everyone quieted, 'The queen wishes to speak." He said in a monotonous tone.

'My dear subjects." She began addressing the hall, fearlessly. "Earlier I mentioned a surprise." Murmurs filled the hall. "As most of you know, the two families Evans and Potters have been rivals for years." People still exchanged confused glances, everyone knew the families hated each other. "I have decided this petty argument gas gone on for two long, I wish to mend it, with my own fair hands. I propose a marriage between the youngest Evans and the youngest Potter, to form an alliance to end a rivalry decades deep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Tell me what you think!

Please please review! It will only take, 2 seconds,

Until next time!

CrystalBlueWater xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A Dance

**A Rivalry Decades Deep**

In a world of Shakespeare sonnets and orders from the queen.

PLOT: A different take on Romeo and Juliet, The Ultimate Love Story. What if they where betrothed by Queen Elizabeth, to end their families rivalry. What if they hated each other? What if, their names where Lily Evans and James Potter. Medieval.

This is a lily and James medieval fic, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don not own anything. apart from the plot (not the Romeo and Juliet bit) and Emma, anything you recognise from William Shakespeare's beautiful plays is not mine. I do not own Harry Potter either, that is the work of an amazing author who is unfortunately not myself. Basically I don't own anything, Zero, Zilch, Not a single thing.

I'm so so so so so sorry it took so long to update, I was on holiday and there was no computer. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, though it will definitely take a few days since I'm going away to stay with friends for a few days. Sorry about the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two : A Dance**

"He is absolutely impossible!" Lily raged, trying to keep her voice at a whisper as she and Emma strolled arm in arm, throughout dotted fountains in the little courtyard, therefore ensuring their conversation could not be overheard. Emma glanced sideways at her fuming friend, after 17 years of friendship; Emma franks could tell when her dear friend was upset. Emma's brow furrowed as she searched for something consoling to say.

"Don't fret Lily, betrothals are broken all the time-"

"Not this one!" She almost screamed. She shut her mouth quickly before anything else could escape, she had no right shouting at Emma, Emma was the only person in the world right know who would listen to her shouts and complaints, the only person in the world who cared what she thought or how she felt about the betrothal.

She sunk slowly, her legs bending, hoping she was falling onto a bench, she didn't care any more, she just wanted to take the weight off her legs, she felt a familiar contact of her backside against something hard and stable, and was relieved, at least she had landed on a bench. She felt the slight brush of Emma's arm on her own, as her friend sat beside her, lily reached out and placed her hand on Emma's, she turned and looked straight into her friends eyes,

"Forgive me, I did not mean to shout at you." She whispered sadness so evident on her face it seemed to make her face droop with the weight of such an emotion. The corners of Emma's mouth twitched into a meek smile,

"I think after today, you deserve to shout."

Lily smiled sadly, tears filling her own eyes, "I think after today, you may be right,"

This wasn't fair Lily thought, she didn't want to marry a man who hated her. She wasn't as naïve to think she could marry for love, there was no such thing in 1553 England, but at least to a man who respected her, just a bit.

She gazed into the fountain closest to her, watching the large droplets of water trickle down the carved stone, almost longingly as if she wished to be one, whose only job was to gracefully travel down works of art, in an endless cycle.

She thought of her family in the banquet hall. They where in uproar, angry, shocked, her mother could be seen bursting into cries of hysterical tears, and not for one second did one member of her family look over at their daughter, sister, cousin, niece, even granddaughter, to ask, even look, how she felt about the situation.

She, who had more to do the betrothal than anyone, she, the one who would have to marry, Lord James Potter. Not once was even a glance spared at the girl, forced to marry her enemy, her families enemy, the boy she had been taught to hate.

They wallowed in their apparent 'disgrace' the 'unfairness' and not once did they look as she sat, her expression blank, eyes downcast as she stared at the scuffed stone floor, watching a blur of an unhappy future playing out in the dull stone, and if they had looked, just for two seconds gazed into the eyes and saw the feelings, the true feelings, the ones that she could not hide or mask, no matter how much she adjusted her expression, or thoughts. They would have seen the little girl staring back at them through emerald depths, searching, longing, for a kind word, a whisper of comfort.

For any man, woman or child could spot the fear that clouded and polluted her eyes. That took over her face unless she mentally slapped herself when she felt her face relax. It was like a corset, which had to be constantly tightened, and held, because if a finger slipped, or if a hand hesitated, and the corset was allowed to loosen, even just a fraction of a centimetre and the skin allowed to breathe, all hell would break loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Potter strutted out into the court yard, he really didn't need this. Why did he have to marry? He didn't want to marry anyone at all, least of all his enemy. Lily Evans who was, in his mind: difficult, irritable, impolite, tiresome, didn't know her place, an _Evans _(possibly that being the worst thing about her), vexing, bold, severe, trying, unpleasant, irksome, taxing, probably a complete prude etc, etc…. although he didn't have any intention of sleeping with her, it was another thing to list against her. But the thing he hated most about Miss Lily Evans was something he would never admit, she was incredibly quick witted. Her tongue was lethal, and her words severe, she could strike even him down, just by opening her mouth. Something that no one before had ever been able to do. This intrigued James, the challenge in her eyes when her dagger sharp words plunged through his skin, it was the same challenge that burned in James's eyes. _But_ she was an _Evans. _

Why couldn't he carry on his life how it was, spending his days hunting, jousting, playing cards, and gambling, visiting the brothels, or flirting with ladies of the court, who blushed and giggled at his jokes and charm, with sneaky kisses and maybe something more behind the trees.

He spotted Lily by a fountain; she was conversing in low voices to her friend. He strutted towards them, he'd just have to get her and get it all over and done with, then hopefully he would be able to go back to the Potter Mansion.

xxxxxxx

"Plus, he's bound to hate you at first, you are enemies."

"He could at least try, to be civil towards me, if we are to spend the rest of our days together."

"Yes but you have to rememb-" Emma stopped at the appearance of James Potter.

James made no acknowledgement of Emma, and didn't bow at all to either of them, he only spoke snappishly:

"Wife, we are wanted to dance in the great hall." He reluctantly reached to take lily's arm, to try and steer her into the great hall.

Lily pulled away sharply, and turned around, staring defiantly at a stone wall that had ivy tumbling down it to cover the hidden groove in the rock commonly used by the ladies and gentleman at the court, for meetings that did not involve much talking.

"What where you saying Emma?"

"Lily….I think you should just…." She motioned towards James.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear what you said. What where you saying before we where rudely interrupted?"

James walked around to face her, he smiled his cool mocking smile. He was standing, looking down at her, as usual a challenge in his pose, and eyes, as she refused to meet his mocking gaze.

"Wife, are you disobeying your husband"

"_future _ Wife. I am not bound to you yet."

"So you would fight your _future_ lord and master."

"A piece of gold round my finger does not make me yours."

In the eyes of the church it does, and in the eyes of our Lord. In the eyes of the Church and in the eyes of our Lord, it also gives me every right to you." James knew the effect this would have, and he enjoyed watching Lily's blood boil, and face contort as each word he spoke left his lips and found her ears. He thought it highly more entertaining than the play he hardly remembered an hour ago .

"It is of course, my duty as your husband." (A/N I'm not religious, but almost everyone was religious in 1553, I'm not saying that it's wrong to be, or that people aren't religious now, just that the church had a bigger impact on peoples lives than nowadays. Sorry  on with the story…….)

Lily looked up, her eyes fiery and full of anger, a glare that would have most men shake in their shoes. This however did quite the opposite; he grinned wider and looked like he would like to laugh at this.

"Miss Evans! If looks could kill! I'm guessing you didn't learn that at finishing school?"

She glared at him hard, and hissed,

"I will submit to what ever you insist, it is my _unfortunate _duty, she looked him in the eye "but I will never be yours." James made a long exaggerated sigh, and looked bored, as if he had to do this every day and the outcome was always the same.

"What a shame, just when you where just showing some spirit" Lily looked at him again, surprised. Cool indifference plastered on her face and sarcasm in her eyes.

"You would rather me refuse you? _That_ I will obey, as your _future_ wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One resounding note rang throughout the dance hall, ricocheting off the walls and bouncing off the ceiling. A pair of arms raised to the heavens, a black rod entwined in the right hand's fingers, which came crashing down back to earth, as the sound of horse hair against violin strings overpowered any other noise in the room.

The tip of her fingers met his. His hand clasped hers, as they drew in together, closer and closer. Their bodies moulded together, almost as if they had been made to fit one another. The same thought was on each dancers mind, though on both sides, every effort was made to push it as far away as possible from their thoughts.

The dance continued, as they twirled, glided with arms entwined, circled around each other palm to palm. It was a dance of love and courtship, chosen of course by the queen, where eye contact was the essence of the dance and little fleeting touches accompanied by dramatic music, exaggerated the longing for the feeling of skin upon skin, between courting couples. The dance turned an innocent meeting of palm on palm, to symbolise what was described on Sundays in church as 'Sins of the Flesh.'

Lilly and James eyes never left the others, not out of love like the other dancers, but out of daring. Daring the other to miss a step or slow down. Daring the other to look away, as their eyes pierced each others. The endless battle raged on silently between them, as they both tried to be rough and too quick for the other, competing to make it more uncomfortable. But every time their bodies met, every touch, turned from roughness to gentle. Neither could deny the warmness in each others skin when it met, or the tingle in their fingers when joined.

James was worried, why did he like the feel of this girl's skin, he had to stop these feelings before they got dangerous.

"You should know Miss Evans I do not will this marriage." He spoke after the long pause, a safe topic. Strangely enough, Lily was relieved at what he had said, knowing that a fight would follow. It was a lot easier to hate James Potter when you where arguing with him, it made sure that no other feelings entered her head, plus there where no long pauses in which to think, thinking was probably the most dangerous.

"Really I would never have guessed." He smirked at her answer. "You think I welcome this fate, you think I enjoy being traded like a piece of meat?"

"Then why do you yield?"

"You forget Mr Potter you are talking to a Woman, the world has not handed me any tools to change my fate. Plus, it is the Queens wish, and her wishes must all be obeyed."

"So you would obey the wish of a ruler, over the wish of your heart? Even great rulers wishes, may sometimes be questioned, and even ignored." he was testing her, seeing ho far he could stretch her.

"You speak of Treason! I was raised to obey and repesct even if you where not." She snapped, green eyes alight it was her turn to play games, and test him.

"Do not judge me or my family. You know neither." He said in such a dangerous voice Lily was temporarily stunned, his eyes radiated anger.

As the sound of the final note left the room, Queen Elizabeth clapped. "Your dancing was most impressive Mr. Potter and Miss Evans."

They broke apart and lily felt the warmness leave her hand only to be replaced by a feeling of coldness engulf her bare hand. James bowed, and Lily sunk into a low curtsey, making her dress fan out before her very eyes, that where fixed on the floor.

She waved her hand and said, "You may cease." They turned in opposite directions, and walked away from the dance floor, and each other.

Lily rushed to her father's side. She gave him a little curtsey out of respect, a small nod was received from her father. Seeing this as an invitation to talk freely she whispered, with a smile upon her face to ward off eavesdroppers,

"Father you must stop this." Their was no reply, the silence reconfirmed her fears automatically, forgetting her smile she carried on, "Please, I can't I-I ..won't."

"You must." And with that her father, and her last hope walked away.

"Lord Evans!" Rung the queens voice. Theodore Evans stopped walking.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Do you and your family still visit that charming little castle in, where was it? Surry?

"Devon, your Majesty."

"Oh yes Devon, lovely little place. Right by the sea."

"Yes, we spend our summers there. I find it nice to get out of London for the summer months."

"Yes, I do remember it to be a beautiful castle."

"Thank-you, your Majesty. You should visit us this summer; it has improved tremendously since your last visit."

"No, no. Not me. I think I shall stay in London this summer. Why not invite the Potters for the summer. It would be an excellent chance for the younger ones to get to know each other."

Theodore Evans face went stiff, and his smile became unnatural.

"If your Majesty wishes it." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes, your Majesty does wish it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight would be their last night in London, their father announced at dinner, until they travelled to Devon. It had been decided by Theodore and Christine Evans that night in Theodore's private study, that they must leave earlier to prepare the house for the guests, every effort must be made to show them how rich and lavish their lives where, and they where determined to show off their castle at it's best.

That night Lily lay awake, restless. Even the bath, Nurse had filled for Lily could not help relax her, the feeling of hot water running over Lily's skin usually made her feel so warm and tired, she had trouble not falling asleep in the bath.

But as Nurse wrapped her in a large sheet to dry herself, she felt far from sleepy, her head felt like it was buzzing, and she wanted desperately just to turn it off, to stop thoughts shooting through her head, just for five minutes. She curled up in her bed and feigned sleep, so Nurse would close the door, and she would be able to hear the soft pad of her feet as she walked to her own chambers, she didn't want anyone asking her what was wrong before she knew herself.

The carriage trundled along the stone embedded road, rocking hard from side to side, making the 2 day journey even worse. Petunia grumbled and whined during the entire trip, and her ever attentive mother was ordering every possible service to make her oldest daughter's trip as bearable as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey sorry it's not very long. Next one will be longer.

I'll update sooner I promise! (by the way, looong loooooooooong reviews get me really excited about writing. HINT HINT.)

Next chapter: The Potters arrive!

Any ideas for plot characters etc. are loved and very welcome. I have a few ideas for coming chapters, but more would be very much appreciated!

Anyways, I'm sure you've all noticed that beautiful little blue button with the word 'go' on it. It would really make the little blue buttons day if you clicked on it.

Me? Desperate for reviews?...Never!


End file.
